There is a known prior art application, PCT No. WO 03/069814 (Dyaptive Systems Incorporated), which describes a simulator for mobile terminals in a wireless telecommunications network, for the purpose of testing the base stations.
The effect of Doppler speed on the degradation of the SINR (Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio) has been addressed in the following publication:    [1] M. Speth, S. Fechtel, G. Fock, H. Meyr, “Optimum Receiver Design for Wireless Broadband Systems Using OFDM—Part 1”, IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. 47, No. 11, November 1999.
The effect of multipath channels on the compression of the SINR has been addressed in the following publications:    [2] E. Tuomaala and H. Wang, “Effective SINR approach of link to system mapping in OFDM/multi-carrier mobile network”, in Mobile Technology, Application and Systems, 2005 2nd International Conference, November 2005.    [3] X. He, K. Niu, Z. He, and J. Lin, “Link Layer Abstraction in MIMOOFDM System,” in Proc. International Workshop on Cross Layer Design, 2007.    [4] R. Sandanalakshmi, T. Palanivelu, and K. Manivannan, “Effective SNR Mapping for Link Error Prediction in OFDM based Systems,” in Proc. IET-UK International Conference on Information and Communication Technology in Electrical Sciences ICTES, 2007